


Flying is my least favorite type

by apple_m00n



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Awkward Crush, Fluff, Green is just a confused gay, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kanto-chihou | Kanto, Love Confessions, M/M, Selectively Mute Red, Sickfic??, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_m00n/pseuds/apple_m00n
Summary: After having a nice vacation in Alola, Green and Red eventually have to make their way back to Kanto. Green doesn't really like flying though, and apparently flying doesn't like him either, but luckily he's got Red with him, aka the guy he could never tell how gay he was for him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Red is a selective mute in this and uses sign language rather than his voice

We're sharing a story that could be used for a damn movie. Red and me were now in our twenties and m a n, we've seen some shit. From multiple regions to legendary psychic Pokémon that look like they want to kill you, we saw everything. Together. And yet I still never got to tell him that I...well, yea, that.  
I'm not saying that the moment of us sitting at the beach in Alola during the sunset, alone and not all that sober anymore would've been perfect, buuut  
who am i kidding  
It actually was perfect.  
That wasn't the only time my dumbass was too scared to just tell Red though, in fact, I had more than 20 years to tell him but never did it! Okay, well, my feelings for him didn't pop up the moment I saw him, let's not get too cliché here, but I can say that it has definitely been some time. And again, right now, thinking about all of this, I'd have the perfect chance to just tell him for Arceus's sake!  
Or maybe not perfect, because I wouldn't call myself having a massive headache thanks to some weird ass sudden motion sickness in the disgustingly warm plane full of people back to Kanto oh so perfect for a confession.

"This. This is hell." I groaned out in a pained voice while watching the four islands of the tropical region getting smaller and smaller. I was also doing my best to not vomit onto the floor in front of me, which my Kanto champion friend right next to me apparently noticed, probably from how pale I must look, since he began to trace random shapes onto my back like he did with that old guy on the M. S. Anne back then. Damn, here we are at having crazy stories again. Not every eleven year old boy goes up to the captain of some ship to rub his back cuz he's seasick, but that's Red for ya, I still don't get that guy after years and years of knowing him!

The, by now, taller one out of the two of us retrieved his hand from my back for just a few seconds to hold them in front of my face and sign a question. >Are you okay?< He signed slowly so it'd be easier for my sick ass to understand. If he already knows that he has to sign slower than usual then why the hell does he even need to ask?! He's being considerate while being a total dumbass at the same time and I swear to arceus I'm moronsexual if that's what it takes to love this guy!  
With a shaky sigh, I shook my head and lifted it up after having it leaned against the small window since the moment the plane took off. "Do I look okay to you man?" I sarcastically asked Red, who returned the sigh I let out a few seconds ago, though it didn't have that step back or I'll barf right into your face touch my version had.  
I like his version more though, much more. Hearing his voice for once was soothing, calming, just making me happy in a really weird way that I can't even explain to myself, even if it was just a mere sigh. His voice was rarer than every legendary Pokémon in existence, but in my eyes, it was even more precious.  
Alright, now I'm making myself want to let it a l l out. Another thing to add to our weird adventures at least, the story of Green Oak just vomiting onto the person sitting in the seat in front of him because he was having gay ass thoughts he probably had more than a million times already, HOORAY. Being famous is cool 'n all but not for something like that.

I was ripped out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my back once again, but now rubbing it this time instead of just tracing squares and circles onto it with only one finger. I looked up, being met with the gaze of two red and worried looking eyes which were apparently staring at me the whole time while I was zoned out. Red staring at me like that, the feeling of having him close but yet so far plus a headache and the feeling of being close to exploding...  
Damn.  
This'll be one veeery long flight.

~~

"Don't say that, dumbass!" I laughed at what Red said and punched his shoulder with a chuckle. We were sitting at one of the many beaches in the Alola region. What's the island called again...? I've always sucked at geography to be honest, but I know it's the island with those two hotels and we were staying in the fancier one. The sky was painted red and the sun was sinking ever so slowly. We searched for a spot that wasn't full of people, which took us at least half an hour, but managed to find a nice spot behind some rocks and pretty close to the water. So we were just sitting there, alone, talking and laughing, well, me having a one sided conversation most of the time, but occasionally Red decided to say, sign, something too, which was good enough. Even if he wouldn't be doing anything at all, I know that he's listening and paying attention to everything I say. Like he always did. Even when I was being an asshole like always in our childhood, he kept listening to all of my insults and taunts and even stood there until I was the one that ran off.  
Thinking of that now makes me sick.  
Apparently my companion noticed that I was lost in my thoughts and placed a hand on my shoulder. It wasn't very hard to notice since I kept the conversation going, and me just stopping to talk stopped Red from doing anything as well. "Oh yea, sorry. Was just thinking about.." >About...?< "About stuff." I replied to the questioning look on his face, shaking my head. He gave a nod and turned his head to face the beautiful looking reflection of the sinking sun and the colorful sky on the ocean. It was silent once again, but this time neither of us seemed to mind. It was a comfortable silence. I want to stay like this with him forever, but I can't tell him, so for now I'll just hold onto what we have. Which includes resting my head on his shoulder, though I don't even remember when I did that as well as scooting closer to the taller guy. He's warm. Not sickeningly warm like the tropical region itself during the day, just warm, in a nice and comforting way. And he smells so nice too...  
I closed my eyes and leaned up with a smile.  
"..."  
I wanna kiss him.  
"..sir."  
I'm going to kiss him...  
"Sir."  
I'll-  
"Green!"  
"I'M GONNA–!"  
Wait what the hell, this isn't a beach, this is a plane, and that's Red (sadly) wearing a shirt and jeans instead of trunks, and there's an annoyed looking flight attendant, and annoyed looking people staring at me, and  
Oh fuck.  
I picked my horribly aching head up from the raven's shoulder and quickly turned my head away to grab one of those paper-or-whatever-material-it-is bags to let the sickness I've had inside my body for hours out. Completely. I could hear the other people on the plane judging me for feeling sick, though it's not my fault, but yknow, humans. When I was finally done after what definitely was more than two minutes, I sunk down in my seat, shaking, holding my head, and damn I felt like a Snorlax just fell onto my head after somebody dropped it from a sky scraper. Basically, I had a migraine.  
"Sir, you'll need to stand up and leave the plane. We've arrived at the Kanto airport in Celadon city." The blonde flight attendant told me in the calmest voice she could manage to do right now despite being clearly pissed off beyond Unova and back. Since me and Red sat in the seats in the third row, and everybody after that row needs to wait before they'd stand up so nothing chaotic would happen, it's understandable they were extremely annoyed by some Pallet town dude losing his shit directly after finally waking up. Truth be told, I had no idea how much time passed since we landed, but it must've been some time judging by the tense atmosphere of people just wanting to go home already after sitting their asses sore on those uncomfortable seats for eight or more hours. I had no idea what to do with the bag containing my sickness, so I awkwardly placed it on the small table attached to the seat in front of me and gathered my stuff before standing up.  
And immediately falling back down again thanks to a pang of pain going through my entire body, especially my head of course, what else. My eyes were pinched shut and I was rubbing my templates in an attempt to calm myself down enough to just get up and walk out of this god forsaken airplane, after that I could just collapse and would ask Red to scrap my corpse off the beton floor. I heard a sigh next to me and felt an arm sneaking its way around my torso right before being lifted up. Red gave me a sympathetic and worried yet short smile and quickly walked to the exit with me stumbling at his side after almost every step we took.  
Away from the plane, away from the pain. That's what I thought at least, which turned out to be more than just wrong when I found myself in a dirty cabin of the airport bathroom hanging over a toilet, seriously just feeling like a Shedinja sucked out my soul and won't return it in only Arceus knows how many lightyears. Red was crouching behind me and back to rubbing my back, even running his fingers of his other hand through my hair. If I wouldn't be feeling so horrible this would've actually been a pretty nice moment. Yes, even for some dirty airport bathroom. I coughed a few more times but finally felt like I was done with suffering through puking. But of fucking course, the headache stayed.  
I let my head rest against the toilet seat with my cheek pressed against it, though that single moment of being somewhat calm didn't hold on all that long when I felt something cold being pressed against my neck, making me flinch and smack whatever it was away out of reaction. When I turned around with an utterly confused face, I saw a surprised looking Red still crouching there, holding out a water bottle for me. "When'dcha...?" I slurred, but then just gave up talking because I really didn't feel like talking right now. Wow, now I know how Red must feel, but all the time?? Maybe I didn't know how he felt after all. Jeez, I'll never understand this man. With a thankful yet still pain filled smile I took the bottle and opened it up to take a swig from it, which turned into chugging and then emptying the plastic bottles content completely, which helped a lot and I noticed how thirsty I was in that very moment before drinking the ice cold water. Well I slept almost the whole flight back to Kanto, so I didn't consume any food, explains why I'm damn hungry too, nor drank anything for more than eight hours. Speaking of the sleeping part, I remember that dream I had now. I was so close to kissing him! But then that sassy ass looking flight attendant woke me up.  
Or wait, what woke me up wasn't even a woman's voice, it was a manly, deep voice, one that'd probably be perfect for singing lullabies but also, yknow, other things. And it was the call of my name in that intoxicating voice that woke me. Was it Red?! Nah, he only speaks if it's really, really, really, r e a l l y important for him.  
"You...feeling better..?" the same voice from earlier asked in a way that can't do anything but calm me in an instant. Oh.  
Fuck, this guy will be the death of me!


	2. Chapter 2

After scooping me up from the bathroom's tiled floor, Red and me were now waiting for our luggage in the baggage claiming area, jeez I hate airports. When I went to Kalos once, and my Kalosian wasn't the best yet, I had to spend three hours at the airport to finally get my suitcase back just because some idiot wasn't smart enough to read the tag with the information about that bag's owner which was attached to it. Alright, maybe it was a little hard to read since i quickly scribbled it onto the tag with lipstick Daisy had in her car while driving me to the airport, but that doesn't mean it was completely unreadable. It was. I felt something poke my shoulder, so I turned to Red, who pointed at two cases, one in neon green and the other in a somewhat dark red. Who would've guessed that those were our, the dudes with colors for their names, bags. I grabbed mine and looked at the white plastic tag attached to the handle of the suitcase now that i remembered what I've written my contact information onto it with. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips when I saw that trace of a deep pink practically smushed into the plastic. I had overwritten the lipstick smudging with a black marker before we left for Alola, but there still was a faint pink to remind me that I should never write with a lipstick again. I shook my head and grabbed the case's handle to lift it up, pressing my lips onto each other from how heavy it was. I've laughed at Red for having one of those bags with these little rolls at the bottom that you can just easily pull with you while walking because it looked dumb on a grown man, but damn I wish we could switch right now. While I was struggling with carrying my luggage outside, a completely filled backpack over my left shoulder and a heavy ass lime green suitcase that'll burn my eyes once it reflects the sunlight when we're outside, Red just walked next to me, so slow that he can see me suffer and I can see him not even sweating a tiny bit, that smug bastard, he was grinning as well! I swear to arceus if I could lift this bullshit ass bag any higher it'd already be slammed into his face by now. How was he so nice just five minutes ago in the bathroom and now he's enjoying to see me struggling?! Why do I like him again? That's a question I'm asking myself way too often despite knowing I won't find a good answer to it. I'm finding answers, but no good and convincing ones. After what felt like an eternity of dragging this brick of an ugly neon bag with me, I noticed this horrible feeling of being hungry again, v e r y hungry. Not the hungry where your stomach is growling, more so the feeling of thinking you're about to starve and it starts hurting already. I looked around, and thankfully, airports have shitty restaurants.

Of course, Red ordered the cheapest stuff on the menu for himself and a big portion of those curled fries to treat his team with once they'd be strolling around outside again, out of the bad air and the many people and all the loud noises. None of Red's Pokémon liked that stuff, they really were like their trainer huh. For myself, I've ordered some random burger that didn't have an awful sounding name like everything else on this fast food restaurants menu, one of those things filled to the brim with apple pieces and cinnamon made out of dough and a salad. Yea, a salad. I don't care how many people gave me weird looks because I was the man eating salad in a fast food restaurant at an airport after a horribly long flight, damn, let me eat! Even Red gave me a weird look when I sat down at the table on a chair across from him and placed my tray with the food, and a leppa berry shake, cuz why not, on it. "...what?" He pointed at the green food in the plastic bowl after licking his fingers. "Ey, at least I keep an eye on staying thin! I'm not necessarily on a diet like you were for years, mountain boy!" I shot back at him, after which he just looked down at himself. "Yea, you're still way too thin after staying up there for so god damn long! It got better than when you came back, but– still!" I told him with a huff and took the burger out of the cardboard box it was in before taking a big, hungry bite out of it. It was cheap, loveless, just ingredients slapped onto a piece of overcooked meat on a wheat bread, yet it was everything I needed right now, just some god damn food or else Red would really need to carry me around looking like a corpse. I looked up from the burger again to meet Red's gaze being focused on me, his lips forming a small smile when he snorted and pointed to his cheek whilst chewing on a few fries. "Hm? If ya got something there?" I asked to see if I understood him correctly, what I've apparently failed at since he shook his head and then did the same gesture of pointing at his cheek again, on which I just cocked my head to the side with a raised eyebrow in confusion. The other guy sighed inaudibly and leaned over the small table to brush the back of his hand over my cheek. I flinched at that, giving him an even more confused and lost look, but then let my face soften when I finally got what all this was about when i saw the sauce of the burger on his hand. I was getting dumb thanks to the hunger, well, I guess. I cleared my throat and took an even bigger bite than the one I had before that one and muffled a 'thank you' with a full mouth, receiving a thumbs up with fingers he just licked over again. Even after being in so many fancy restaurants in Alola and teaching him how to fucking behave while eating he didn't give a flying fuck (says the big-ass-bite-taking guy). The burger got me filled up a bit more than I expected, so after finishing the salad, I split that apple pastry into half to give Red some of it as well, of course burning my finger in the process because i forgot how these things were way too hot. So now thanks to my thumb hurting like hell if I touch something with it, I gotta drag the bag to the main exit with one hand only. I'd get Arcanine out to transport it, no problem, but you weren't allowed to let your Pokémon run around, not even as Kanto's ex-champ. And champ. And finally, after what felt like a marathon, a literature exam and surgery all together, we made it outside. Fresh air, people you've seen here and there while being here to shop for items and other stuff, but also traffic and many people and stuff, but still better than any airport you'd throw me in, which are now on the third spot of my list of places that suck ass. Second place is the indigo plateau, glorious first is mt fucking silver. "Alright, I'll csll my sister now so she can pick us up!" I optimistically said and got my pokégear out to call Daisy, who said that she'll be on her way immediately. So now we wait. A small sigh escaped my lips and i sunk down against the wall and shuffled around in my backpack to release my team from their poké balls and Red did the same. Red... I wonder what he'll do now that we're back. He sat down beside me while I gave my beloved and treasured Eevee some well deserved pets. How she deserved it? It's my Eevee, end of discussion. I looked up at Red once again, who wae doing the same thing i did with Eevee to Pikachu. "Red?" He turned his head to look at me and raised a brow. "Will you leave to go back to Mt Silver now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Seems like the question caught him off guard. If he'd go back and leave me again for another four five six or I don't know how many years, it was a question I had to ask and in my opinion, also had the damn allowance to do so. The people coming to challenge me in the gym talking about rumors they've heard about the legendary trainer on mt Silver dying or disappearing completely, I honestly can't take this shit anymore. I stopped counting on how often I curled up in the bed in my apartment while cuddling Eevee to be worried about Red or doubt that he really is still alive.  
I was basically staring holes through him, making him look away with obvious guilt shimmering in his fire red eyes. He let go of his Pikachu and lifted his hands to probably start signing, I don't know, because in that exact moment we both turned our heads to the street when we heard car honking and saw my sister waving us over with a smile. Gramps was in the car too, surprisingly, considering the countless times he even forgot my name-  
Red gave me a frown and I shook my head as I got up, retrieving all my Pokémon to their poké balls except for Arcanine to place my stuff on his back and walk over to the car with him, shuddering from the cool breeze passing by. The weather in Alola was so different, I'll need a bit til I'll get used to this again. I opened the trunk to put my two bags into it, not looking at Red who followed and did the same right now. This is awkward. I feel weird from just standing next to him right now, and I gotta sit next to him in the back of the car too because Daisy just had to take Clefairy with her and let it sit on the right sise of the seat, great. Wordlessly, Red as well as me, got into the car and my siater immediately started to talk about how she missed us and what we missed and how she wants to see all the pictures and videos and blah blah blah. Gramps just greeted us and was now agreeing with Daisy here and there, about wanting to know more about the Alolan forms of the Pokémon for example. I only listened to half of the stuff they were talking about because I felt like some Bulbasaur just threw sleep powder at me. My eyelids got heavier and heavier and it was hard to keep them open at all at some point, me staying conscious being even harder. Sleep, that's all I want right now despite having done that in the plane for a damn long time. It's feeling so warm next to me, I'll just put my head there and relax for a little. Just a bit, I won't fall asleep, nah. Not again..not now...

"Green, wake up! Clefairy is obviously not comfortable in that position!" I heard a way too familiar voice yell at me like she did so often to wake me up in the past, though that last part was new. I slowly opened my eyes and felt a smack against my cheek, making me sit up and rub it out of reaction. "Ow! What the-!?" I grumbled and looked to the side to see an angry looking pink Pokémon glaring at me. Oh, so I slept on Clefairy, that's why it was so fluffy... "Alright alright, jeez... I'm tired okay?" I slurred as I waddled out of the car to get my shit out of the trunk and carry it into my apartment above the Viridian gym. But then I remembered what I asked Red before Daisy picked us up. "Where is he!?" I turned away from the back of the car to face my sister who was texting someone, stopping what she was doing though when she noticed the panic in my voice to look at me in confusion. "What?" "Red! Where the fuck is he!? Did he already go ba-" "He's visiting his mom, Green. Calm down." She said and placed a hand on my head to pet me, hell she really knew how to calm me. My heavy breathing gradually slowed down again and I closed my eyes. "Fuck...fuck. Okay, okay, so he hasn't disappeared again, that's good." I mumbled and deeply sighed along with opening my eyes again to look at my sister, receiving a relieved smile. "You want to bring your bags up there and then drive back to Pallef together?" she suggested, which actually sounded good, I really needa talk to this dumbass of a caveman! "Fuck yea I do!" "Language!" I gave her a snort at that comment while dragging my bags up the stairs.

-  
 **Green** : Couldcha come to our- well, Daisy's place after you're done visiting your mom?  
-  
Sent, but not read yet. I sighed when I placed my pokégear on the table in front of me and took a sip of the tea Daisy made for me, staring out the opened window at the house next door where Red was right now. I heard a huff across the table from my big sister and looked at her, seeing the grin she was wearing. "So let me get this straight-" "Gay." "Right.." she said with an eye roll. "You were on a romantic vacation, completely alone and in one of the prettiest regions existing and you _still_ didn't tell him you love him!?" Daisy clarified with a shocked voice, getting a nod from me as a response. "Yuuup, sounds about damn right." "You're helpless yknow that?" she said and drank from her own tea. "Thanks, tell me something I don't—" I was interrupted while shooting back a counter at her teasing by the call of my Eevee, which I have as my notification tone. The cup of tea was placed on the table so abruptly that some of it was spilled onto it.  
-  
 **Red** : I'm here.  
-  
I felt my whole body tensing up and showed Daisy the message, and all she fucking did was get up, ruffle my hair, gimme a wave and then rush upstairs. Asshole. I took a deep breath and went over to the door while making my hair look less horrible before opening the door, seeing Red who looked up from his Pokégear now. "So about mt—" I was cut off again, but this time by a much better feeling, it was a sensation that sent shivers through my whole body yet made me freeze and don't move an inch during the few seconds I felt Red kissing me. After five, maybe six seconds of both of us holding our breath for that, though I did it out of surprise, the other guy pulled just a few inches from me, still close enough so I could feel his hot breath on my lips, just sending even more shudders down my spine. Then he pulled away some more with a smile to raise his hands and sign something.  
>You shouldn't let your window stay open while talking about private things.<


End file.
